Power Rangers Ultra Beasts
Power Rangers Ultra Beasts is the first installment of the Power Rangers Reborn Era. Summary When five young college students; Randy, Nathan, Natasha, Albert, and Izabella, find themselves becoming an group of heroes know as the Power Rangers Ultra Beasts where they must save Earth's fate from the Crazier Empire, who seek to turn Earth into their new home world while also trying to get along with each selves. Characters Rangers Allies * Wild Villains * Crazizer Empire ** Crazo ** Destructor ** Kane ** Ravrage ** Savrage ** Crazroids (minions) Arsenal * Beast Morphers * Super Beast Blaster ** Beast Blaster *** Swordfish Sable *** Lion Shield *** Butterfly Grips *** Dragon Cannon *** Crane Bowgun ** T-Rex Bazooka * Beastcycles Zords * Ultra Beast Ultrazord ** Super Ultra Beast Megazord *** Ultra Beast Megazord **** Red Swordfish Zord **** Blue Lion Zord **** Green Butterfly Zord **** Yellow Dragon Zord **** White Crane Zord *** Ultra Dino Megazord **** Crimson T-Rex Zord **** Gold Nothosaurus Zord **** Purple Mircoraptor Zord * Ultra Wild Megazord ** Pink Flamingo Zord ** Brown Gorilla Zord ** Silver Crocodile Zord ** Gray Shark Zord ** Navy Falcon Zord ** Orange Tiger Zord ** Bronze Deer Zord * Lime Phoenix Zord Episodes # "Roar of the Ultra Beasts": Five young college students find themselves being summon by an intergalactic being named Wild, who turn them into the Power Rangers Ultra Beasts where they must protect the fate of Earth from Crazizer Empire who plan to turning the planet into their new home. # "Zord Hunt": 'As the Rangers begins to get along with each selves, they start their journey of finding the other Ultra Beasts, they begins searching for the Flamingo Zord where Crazo sent in Blademurai to find the zord so he can control and use it to destroy the Rangers. # '"Reunion": 'When Randy learns that his brother, Sven, graduation high school and come to college with him while the others are battle a monster, who able to teleport from places to places, who sent them on a crazy wild goose chase. # '"Mean and Green": 'While having a break from being a Ranger, Natasha find herself being herself to the test after she was beaten by a monster. # '"Ravrage's Revenge": 'After failing his master, Ravrage decides to matters in his own hands by taking down the Power Rangers all by himself while finding the Gorilla Zord. # '"A Blue Streak": 'Nathan find himself getting a date from a girl, who is madly in love with his Ranger identity, he must protect his true identity from being reveal from her while trying to help the Rangers defeating a monster, who able to drain electricity. # '"True Yellow": 'Albert find the location of the Crocodile and Shark Zords, he seek to prove himself his loyal to the Rangers. But, it turn into a challenge for him when Destructor find to them while the other Rangers battles Skelecon. # '"The Thrill of the Hunt": 'Crazo sent in an monster hunter to hunt down the Rangers, now, Natasha and Izabella must works together to saves the guys and defeat the monster. # '"Pink Power": 'When her fellow Rangers are captured by a monster who can stop time, Izabella to stop the monster and saves her teammates. # '"The Switchroo Rangers": 'While fighting a monster, Randy, Nathan, and Albert got their bodies where they must works together in order to get their original bodies back. Meanwhile, Izabella helps Natasha to go on a date on a boy who she become having a crush on. # '"Who's Who?": 'Crazo sent in a monster to cause confusion to the Rangers when he disguise himself as one of the Rangers, one by one where he causes them to not trusting each other. # '"Enter: Savrage": 'While the Rangers are searching the Falcon Zord where they were told by a little boy (who happen to be Ravrage in disguise) that it hidden in a cave, however, realizing the Falcon Zord is not there, they find a strange box where they awaken Ravrage's sister, Savrage. Now, the Rangers must find a way of how to seal Savrage back in the box. # '"The Crimson Stranger, Pt. 1": 'Hearing from Wild that he find the locations of the other Ultra Beasts, the Rangers arrives to find them but, the Crazizer Empire are also searching for them. But, it seem that someone has find them and become the Crimson Ranger. But, who is he? # '"The Crimson Stranger, Pt. 2": 'As the Rangers and the Crazizer Empire try to uncover the identity of the Crimson Ranger as he find the Nothosaurus and Mrciraptor Zords to fused with his T-Rex Zord as the Ultra Dino Megazord when Crazo sent in a monster to destroy the Crimson Ranger. # '"The Crimson Stranger, Pt. 3": 'The Rangers were shocked to see that Randy's brother, Sven has become the Crimson Ranger, but, Randy fear that his little brother would get hurts where they find the location of the Falcon Zord. # '"Brotherly Loves": 'Tired of being watch by his overprotective brother, Randy, Sven plan on proven to be him that he can be a true Power Ranger when Crazo sent Kane and a monster to wreck havoc. # '"Glitch": 'While trying to find the Tiger Zord, the Rangers find out that the Tiger Zord is gone wild where it wreck havoc where they soon learn that it being control by Crazo's monster. So, the Rangers must find a way of how to free the Tiger Zord. Meanwhile, Randy and Sven find themselves having troubles of hiding their rangers identities from their parents. # '"The New Guys": 'Izabella and Natasha find themselves fall in love with two new boys. But, the Rangers and Wild think there something fishy about them. Than, they find the girls who are completely madly in love with them where they ignoring them on their ranger duties where they soon learn that those boys are not what they appears to be... # '"Splitting Decisions": 'After finding the locations of the two last Ultra Beasts, the Rangers decides to splitting ups to find them, however, Crazo sent Kane, Savrage, and two monsters to stop them from finding the last twos. # '"Ultra Wild Powers": 'While the other Ultra Beasts are now in their possessing, the Rangers learn that they need to combine them when a magnet-powered monster steal their Ultra Beasts. # '"Kane's Last Stand": 'Kane begins his last stand against the Rangers. While that, Albert try to figure out of how to combine the Ultra Beast and Ultra Dino Megazords together. # '"Sibling Fight": Ravrage and Savrage captures Randy and Izabella in a dimension where they begin their final showdown with them. # '"Clam Before the Storm": '''As Destructor plan on taking down the Rangers, one by one, he kidnaps Wild where he threaten to destroy Wild if the Rangers don't gives him the Ultra Beasts. The Rangers must think of a way of how to save Wild without giving the Ultra Beasts to Destructor. # '"The End of the Ultra Beasts, Pt. 1": 'Crazo being an full-scale invasion on Earth and being back every monsters that the Rangers defeated, the Power Rangers begins their final battle against the Crazizer Empire. # '"The End of the Ultra Beasts, Pt. 2": 'As the Rangers begins saving Earth's fate, Randy and Sven begins their last battle against Crazo, who reveal his true form. '''Note: please don't change anything without asking me permission first. ' Category:Billy2009